24fandomcom-20200223-history
Graem Bauer
Graem Bauer (also known as Gray) was the son of Phillip Bauer and Jack Bauer's brother. He was the head of a group of men who were working with President Charles Logan during Day 5. Their roles and motives were unexplained. Graem was the chief executive officer of his father's company, BXJ Technologies. He was married to Marilyn Bauer and the couple had one son, Josh. Before Day 5 Graem last saw Jack at the funeral for Teri Bauer, which happened sometime soon after the events of Day 1. Sometime after that, Graem and his family moved from their house in Malibu to 226 Pine Crest Road in Indian Falls, where they lived during Day 6. Graem stated that "...we started this eighteen months ago..." Day 5 took place eighteen months after Day 4, which implied that the group may have been the mastermind behind the events in Day 4 and Day 5 or their involvement was placed in the aftermath of Day 4. Graem's cabal instigated the Sentox plan six months prior to Day 5 when a low-level associate, James Nathanson, recruited White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings for the plot. They had apparently planned on using Cummings as a scapegoat, designed to draw possible suspicion away from themselves, President Charles Logan, and Christopher Henderson. Day 5 In the midst of the operation, Cummings was exposed, Nathanson was killed by the terrorists for "betraying" them, and Henderson and Logan's involvement was discovered by Jack Bauer. However, Graem and his cabal were safely insulated from the CTU investigation and from terrorist reprisal. Graem seemed relatively unconcerned with these developments. After Vladimir Bierko's first plot was foiled by CTU, damage control for the conspiracy began. When Logan called, Graem informed him that the First Lady, Charles' wife Martha Logan, was starting to grow suspicious. Logan stated that he would personally deal with his wife, and Graem agreed. When the President called again, Graem told him that he had to ensure that Martha Logan remained silent. He also congratulated the President on being able to handle the increasing suspicion while they watched safely from the sidelines, thus "earning" their trust. When he learned that Jack Bauer hijacked a plane and seized the evidence around 3:00 AM, he orders the President to shoot it down as a last ditch effort to prevent the evidence from being released. The plane ultimately landed safely and Bauer managed to escape with the recording — despite Logan's efforts to quickly surround the plane with a detachment of U.S. Marines. Consequently, Graem and Logan agreed that Logan must kill himself rather than subject the country to the scandal of a sitting president being charged for murder and treason. However, Graem learned shortly thereafter that Logan's suicide became unnecessary when the tape was unexpectedly erased by Miles Papazian. Afterward, Graem once again told Logan to burn away any loose ends at the retreat, including agent Aaron Pierce and Martha Logan. While Logan was relieved after Bierko and Henderson were killed, Graem was still concerned with Jack Bauer exposing the president. Logan said Bauer would be taken care of, but Logan was kidnapped and eventually arrested, due to actions by Jack Bauer. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America is suffering from a series of terrorist attacks, with the latest being a Suitcase nuke going off in Valencia. With Jack Bauer being in charge of the investigation, Jack learns that his father Phillip Bauer may somehow be connected. After talking to the family butler Sam, Jack decides to go to his brother Gray to learn information about his father's whereabouts. Graem soon gets a call from Liddy, telling him that Jack is back in Los Angeles and called the Bauer family house. Graem, who unbeknowst to Jack was responsible for the events that took place in Day 5 claims they should of killed Jack when he had the chance. After getting home, Graem comforts his wife Marilyn and his son Josh, moments before Jack arrives on the scene. After using intense interrogation tactics, Jack learned from Graem that the family company, BXJ Technologies was involved with the terrorist attacks, led by Abu Fayed. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for the company and McCarthy stole five suitcase nukes and sold them to the terrorists. In order to prevent Graem from facing prison time, Phillip left in an attempt to fix the problem. Jack learned from Graem that their father was at the office building, trying to erase any connection between the company, McCarthy, and Fayed. When they arrived at the building, Phillip was no wear in sight and Jack locked Graem inside McCarthy's office. Phillip's guards then took Jack into surrender and attempted to kill him, before Phillip stopped them. After Phillip agreed with Jack to get CTU involved in the current situation, Graem became furious and he ordered his father's guards to take them into custody just as Jack began to call. Phillip and Jack were brought to a van by the guards, while Graem exposed of some of the company's files. Graem decided to head back to his home and when he arrived, Marilyn became suspicious that he was up to something, and Josh walked in on them arguing. Moments later, CTU stormed into Graem's house, as Jack and Phillip were able to escape from the guards and alarm CTU of the situation. Jack decided to have Rick Burke set up an interrogation. Jack demanded for Graem to tell him the whereabouts of McCarthy, but he insisted that he didn't have any other information. The interrogation machine showed deception and that Graem was holding something back. After receiving more than 8 cc's, Graem confessed to his involvement in the deaths of President David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. As Graem is about to be transferred to CTU for further questioning, Phillip asks for a minute with his son, and congratulated him for keeping quiet about Phillip's involvement with McCarthy and that Jack doesn't suspect his father's involvement. Graem promised he would continue to keep quiet, no matter how intense the interrogation is. Phillip decides that he can't take that risk, and kills Graem via overdose. Phillip then called in CTU, claiming his son had a seizure. Memorable quotes * Graem Bauer: "Just remember where we were when we started this 18 months ago." * Graem Bauer: "You are going to have to shoot down that plane, Mr. President." * Graem Bauer ( to Jack ): "Protecting family is everything and I think your dead wife would agree." * Graem Bauer: "Actually, you're hurting me now." * Jack Bauer: "Trust me, I'm not." Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Background information and notes * During Day 5, it is never revealed that Graem is Jack's brother. He is simply referred to as "Graem," and he simply serves as the point of contact between his organization and President Logan. Only upon his first appearance in Day 6 is his family connection revealed. * It was not until Day 6 that the true spelling of his name was known. During Day 5 his name was assumed to have been spelled "Graham." This spelling is still present in Fox's official Season 5 episode guides, while the Season 6 episode guides feature the current spelling. Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem